Baile De Graduación
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Era una noche bastante bella, en las afueras de una fiesta, cerca de un pequeño lago, un joven solitario está tratando de borrar su penas de amor, puesto que hace exactamente un año que conoció a una chica en su Universidad, pero se había esfumado de su vida sin siquiera decirle un adiós, dejando al chico con el corazón destrozado…
1. Baile De Graduación

Ola, este es un nuevo fic, y solo quería compartirlo con ustedes, espero que le guste, es de una pareja que me gusta: **EndoXNatsumi. Y HarunaXFubuki, **sin más solo espero que les guste y dejen un pequeño review si no es mucha molestia, y para saber si les gusto para actualizarlo pronto.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

Era una noche bastante bella, en las afueras de una fiesta, cerca de un pequeño lago donde se contrastaba perfectamente la luna con él, creando un ambiente muy solitario y bastante deprimente, a orillas del lago se encontraba un chico mirando a la luna, rogándole a aquel astro nocturno que le quitara ese dolor tan grande que tenía en el pecho, puesto que hace exactamente un año que conoció a una chica pelirroja que le pareció perfecta en su Universidad, y que a aquel chico le traía malos recuerdos pensar en todo lo bueno que vivió con ella, como se conocieron por cosas del destino, como se hicieron novios por aquel maldito sentimiento llamado "Amor", como se había esfumado de su vida sin siquiera decirle un pequeño y maldito adiós, dejando al chico con el corazón destrozado y con mucho rencor al igual que amargura que embargaba su alma…

…Su Nombre de aquel chico era Endo Mamoru y esa noche había intentado remediar ese fantasma del pasado que era un recuerdo latente en su mente; para ello decidió a asistir a su fiesta de graduación que el tema de la fiesta era de máscaras. Al llegar al lugar decidió ir primero hacía ese pequeño lago, ya que sintió un impuso muy extraño de ir allí, al llegar a ese lugar se sentó en una banca y comenzó a mirar a la luna llena. Después de meditar un poco creyó que exagero como fue al lugar.

Ya que fue arreglado con un esmoquin de color negro como la noche, un moño color naranja, unos zapatos negros, por supuesto sin su peculiar bandana, el cabello con más mechones que los que tenía en su juventud y con una mascarada dorada con naranja que resaltaba bastante bien sus singulares ojos, por cierto sus ojos eran cafés, que sin lugar a dudas le daban una envidiable mirada.

Para él no le importaba mucho el baile, ya que si no fuera por Kido que lo tuvo que insistir mucho en que fuera, acepto, porque si fuera por él se hubiera quedado en casa, y hacer nada ya que él quería estar solo.

Pero le debía mucho a Kido su compañero de cuarto de la Universidad, que le ayudo mucho al intentar más o menos superar es mala experiencia que había pasado ya hace un año.

Así que sin más se colocó su máscara, y mostro una expresión normal en su rostro, y sin más ingreso a aquella fiesta, pero al llegar no pensó ser el centro de atención, ya que por parte de la mayoría de las novias de sus amigos y casi todas las demás chicas de la fiesta; pues lo habían intentado invitarlo a bailar o en algunos casos besar a la fuerza, e incluso su mejor amiga, que es la más antigua de la gerentes del equipo lo había invitado:

-Endo, por favor puedes bailar conmigo –Dijo Aki con un mirada de suplica

-No amiga, no tengo ánimos para bailar –Dijo Endo

-Pero Endo, anímate te enseñare que tanto se bailar e incluso si te animas, quizás ya no estés triste –Exclamo la peli-verde, creyendo que con eso Endo cedería

-Es que en serio Aki, no puedo y si me permites, me tengo que ir –Dijo el castaño muy indiferente

-De acuerdo –Dijo Aki con la mirada hacía el suelo

Pero por allí pasaba Goenji que desde hace tiempo a estado enamorado de la peli-verde, así que no perdió tiempo y entre suplicas y suplicas ella le dijo que si, ya que al menos intentaría ser feliz en su baile de graduación.

Pero por allí estaba otra amiga de la infancia de Mamoru, Fuyuka, que lo intento ligar, e incluso besar a la fuerza, pero Endo al ser un caballero, con mucho cuidado le dio a entender a Fuyuppe que no bailaría con ella, así que molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos decidió salir a tomar aire, pero por allí pasaba nada más, ni nada menos que Fudou…

-Ola Fuyuka porque lloras –Dijo Fudou mientras intentaba consolarla –Una chica como tú no debe llorar –exclamo mientras le daba un pañuelo.

-Gracias Fudou, es que intente bailar con Endo y él no quiso –Dijo medio triste la peli-morado –Y sabes cuánto me gusta él –Exclamo la chica mientras caí a llorar en los hombros del chico

-Pues él se lo pierde –Dijo Fudou, mientras miraba a los ojos de la chica –Pero a mí me gustaría –Exclamo de nuevo, mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica y le recogía el cabello

Ante esto Fuyuka solo pudo sonrojarse y decirle:

-Claro Fudou –y lo abrazo –Será mejor darnos prisa a entrar, antes de que se acabe el baile

-Tienes razón –Dijo Fudou

Y es así como los chicos entraron a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta.

Por su parte Endo se reacomodo su máscara ya que Fuyuppe se lo había quitado para intentar robarle un beso al chico, y con rapidez se dirigió al baño, en el cual se encontró con su mejor amigo Kido.

-Endo por favor amigo sonríele a la vida, ya sé que ha pasado un año entero desde que esa chica pelirroja se fue de tu lado como el aire –Dijo Kido -pero por favor intenta divertirte en esta fiesta, amigo es nuestra graduación, así que ponte feliz por favor

-Es que Kido, amigo no es tan sencillo –Dijo Endo mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo del baño y con un golpe seco golpeo su puño en la pared

Ante esto hubo un silencio entre ellos…

-Amigo sé que has sufrido mucho por esa chica, pero entiende que eres él único que le puede dar fin a este sufrimiento, solo mírate al espejo mira que bien estas, -Dijo el mayor –Digo, no cualquier persona deja flechadas a casi todas las chicas de la graduación así que por favor cambia esa cara, y sonríele a la vida como lo hacías antes –Exclamo Kido, ante esto se acercó a Endo y le puso una mano en su hombro

-De acuerdo amigo, lo intentare –Dijo el castaño, y con una actitud positiva –Gracias Kido, amigo mío

-Y para qué están los amigos –Dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa

-Pero esto no se queda así, dime ¿Cómo te lo agradezco? –Dijo Endo.

Kido lo pensó por un momento y feliz dijo:

-Bueno sabes, mi hermanita es un poco tímida así que como no conoce a nadie, pues por que no bailas con ella para que conozca a alguien mientras, solo te digo no te pases, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y te tengo confianza, y sobretodo cuida que nadie raro se le acerque a ella, **¿Entendiste Endo?**

-Claro amigo… -Exclamo el aludido

-Eso quería oír, ya que si algo le pasa a mi hermanita no veras la luz del sol nunca más, estás de acuerdo –Dijo Kido, mientras tenía a Endo contra la pared

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Solo eso pudo alcanzar a decir Endo ya que Kido era capaz de todo con tal de proteger a su dulce y pequeña hermanita.

Así que una vez que Endo ya estuviera con más calma, salió del baño y camino con cuidado hacía la mesa donde se encontraba Haruna, una vez allí se sentó junto a Haruna y hablo…

-Ola Haruna, ¡tiempo sin verte! –Dijo Endo mientras se rascaba su cabeza

-Claro Endo, y ¿Cómo ha estado? –Pregunto la peli-azul

Y es así como comenzó una amena charla, así que una vez que Endo escucho una bella canción le pregunto a la chica si se animaría a bailar con él, para su sorpresa ella le dijo un tímido sí, así que la tomo de la mano y camino al centro de la pista…

…en un instante la música cambió completamente a la de Don Omar Ft Juan Magán –Ella no sigue modas y es así como llego al baile de graduación una limosina de color blanco, del interior apareció una pareja bastante misteriosa…

Entre las escaleras de la entrada de la sala, comenzaron a descender. Dicha pareja venía bastante elegante, y estaban vestidos de la siguiente manera:

*La chica era de tez blanca y con una hermosa cabellera roja, su bello rostro lo adornaba una máscara de color blanco con unas esmeraldas rojas incrustadas, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos rojos que dejaban boca-abiertos a los chicos que no la dejaban de ver; traía un hermoso vestido rojo encendido con muchos adornos naranjas-dorados, que dejaban ver una envidiable silueta, y por supuesto no podía faltar los adornos que traía en el cabello y sus manos que estaban protegidos con unos bellos guantes (o creo que muñequeras) que llegaban hasta sus codos.

*Mientras el chico tenía igualmente una tez blanca como la nieve, con un esmoquin azul y un moño azul marino, con el cabello de color blanco bastante arreglado, pero su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de color blanco con incrustaciones azuladas que dejaban ver unos hermosos ojos azules, que por parte de las presentes se quedaron perdidas en su mirada fría.

Esa pareja bastante elegante, siguió su camino bajando con una enorme gracia los escalones, hasta que al llegar hasta abajo el director de esa fiesta se acercó a ellos y los saludo, ante esto ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la comida y las bebidas y tomaron unos vasos y hablaron de algo importante.

Mientras al centro de la pista Endo y Haruna estaban bastante sonrojados y un poco intimidados por esa pareja que había llegado, así que para romper el hielo Haruna le susurro a Endo:

-Endo, usted ¿Conoce a esas personas?

-No, claro que no las conozco, pero yo creí que tal vez usted las conocía, o algo –Dijo torpemente el chico

Así que sin más decidieron bailar al compás de la música que comenzaba a sonar, en muy poco tiempo ya se encontraban abrazados, pero cada uno de ellos no estaba en sí ya que el chico pensaba en esa chica misteriosa y sus ojos rojizos que lo habían dejado cautivado; por su parte la menor pensaba, como sería posible que ese, chico, precisamente ese chico que hace unos instantes vio no salía de su cabeza, así que sin más decidió, solo borrarlo de su mente y bailar, pero todo esto parecía jugarle en contra ya que sin querer se resbalo, y Endo con cuidado la levanto y le pregunto:

-Haruna, ¿Esta bien?, sé que el baile no es muy lo mío, pero perdone

-No, ha sido culpa mía, así que si le parece por que no vamos a tomar algo de ponche –Exclamo la peli-azul

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? - Exclamo el castaño

Pero justamente cuando iban a salir para ir a buscar un poco de ponche la "Pareja Misteriosa" se acercó a ellos y con cuidado les preguntaron a cada uno si querían bailar una pieza con ellos, por lo que cada uno de ellos respondió con un penoso si, así que la chica ofreció al peli-café su mano, y el chico con cuidado tomo su mano y le dijo, será un honor bailar con usted señorita, a lo que la chica solo lo miro al chico con sus ojos rojizos y el chico al verlos se quedó embrujado por ellos y se dirigieron al centro de la pista…

…Por su parte el chico peli-blanco le dijo a la peli-azul:

-Ola, y gracias por aceptar mi oferta de bailar conmigo, se lo aseguro que no se va arrepentir

-Gracias, si quieres podemos ir a bailar por allí –Dijo la chica mientras señalaba un pequeño lugar donde las luces alumbraban con una luz tenue

-Ok, vamos –Exclamo el chico, mientras tomaba del brazo del chica que se apenaba

Las parejas comenzaban a moverse, pero de repente la música cambio a la Canción de Don Omar feat. Natti Natasha – Dutty Love, en ese instante la pareja de Endo lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a hablar en señal de cortesía:

-Ola me llamo Natsumi y usted ¿Cómo se llama? –Hablo la joven

Endo por su parte comenzó a tener miedo ya que su antigua novia se llama Natsumi, y el parecido de su cabello y sus ojos lo pusieron muy nervioso, así que solo pudo decir:

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, y pronto me recibiré de doctor –Ante esto se quitó su máscara y le sonrió, pero la perecer a la chica solo pudo quedarse en cierto modo estática –Se encuentra bien Natsumi

-Perfecta –Dijo la pelirroja, mientras terminaba de salir del trance y tomaba al chico de los hombros y con cuidado le susurro a su oído – ¿Le parece si bailamos?

-Claro –Dijo el castaño con nerviosismo

Ante esto la chica bailo de una gran manera haciendo que Endo, bailara como nunca en su vida tratando de seguir a la chica. Ella era tan perfecta y bella en sus movimientos que de cierta forma Endo le pareció un poco extraño, así que sin más siguió su paso.

-Woo, Endo que bien baila usted, parece que es un gran bailarín –Dijo la chica muy animada

-Claro, pero ni que decir de usted, es bastante perfecta, me preguntaba si –Dijo el chico

- ¿Si qué? –Pregunta la chica

-Si pudiera ver su rostro –Exclamo Endo

La pelirroja lo pensó un momento y le dijo:

-Claro, pero primero bailemos un poco más, y después bailemos una pieza lenta –Ante esto la chica comenzó a tocar con un dedo el torso del chico

-De acuerdo –Sentencio el castaño –Acepto señorita

Ante esto bailaron un rato más…

Pero por otro lado la otra pareja bailaba a su propio ritmo, Haruna bailaba muy poco, ya que bueno el chico bailaba muy rápido, así que le dijo al chico:

-Oye, lo lamento, no quería ser una mala bailarina –Con esto la chica puso su cabeza baja

-Oye, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho y tu ritmo es genial, y si puedo decirlo muy dulce –Exclamo el peliblanco

- ¿Enserio eso piensas de mí? –Exclamo la chica más feliz y con unas cuantas lágrimas nacientes en sus mejillas

-Claro, es más si me lo permitieras hare esto –Acto seguido el chico sacó un pañuelo y con cuidado limpio las lágrimas de la chica…

…Pero en otro lado un "mal" acechaba a esa pareja ya que sin lugar a dudas, desde otro lugar ese "mal" veía que esa escena, ante sus ojos parecía que se daban un pequeño beso, así que si más se acercó a los chicos con la intención de acabar con eso…

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC DE HOY SIGUE EL FIC, PARA SABER MÁS…**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: _**Magi-chan98**__**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **__**Kenryu17x, **__**, **_porque va dedicado a ellos, y me gustaría que me den su punto de vista si les gusto, o este fic es más o menos, bueno le dejo un saludo.

**Sin más las canciones de: Don Omar Ft Juan Magán – Ella no sigue modas y Don Omar Ft Natti Natasha – Dutty Love, no son de mi propiedad, solo los use con fines de diversión.**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


	2. Una Verdad Al Descubierto

**Ola A todos Y perdonen la tardanza es que de verdad mis tareas, mi escuela y mi vida amorosa me atraso de verdad lo lamento pero no me linchen y se los prometo actualizarlo pronto… **

**Solo perdonen si es que ven algún error o algo así es que lo hice rápidamente de verdad gomen y dejen su opinión para que lo tome en cuenta. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

En eso ese mal se acercó a la pareja como alma que se la lleva el diablo, al llegar por inercia respondió con mucha histeria:

-Puedes hacer el favor de alejarte de mi dulce hermanita –Exclamo Kido con mucha molestia en su voz acto seguido le jaló la mano a Haruna con fuerza

-Por favor Hermano suéltame me lástimas –Dijo Haruna con lágrimas en sus ojos

Ante esta escena el chico de hielo solamente le dijo con cierta amabilidad:

-Por favor, podría soltar a mi pareja de baile grandísimo animal, no ve que la está lastimando si usted tiene algo de educación suéltela inmediatamente por favor

Pero esto no le hizo nada de gracia al de rastas y ante esto se enfureció y le grito:

-Mira, en primer lugar ella es mi hermanita y yo estoy aquí para protegerla y en segunda ella se nota que no quiere bailar contigo por que mira como me la encontré llorando y seguramente porque la intentabas besar a la fuerza hace unos instantes

El chico por su parte se limitó a mirar a Haruna a los ojos y como si ella lo comprendiera asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, ante esto siguió:

-Mire hermano de Haruna, usted no tiene derecho sobre lo que puede y no puede hacer con sus hermana porque por si no lo anotado ella ya es mayor y por favor si me lo permite llevare a la chica a ver a un médico ya que usted la está dejando roja la mano de la chica, así que si me permite –Ante esto Fubuki tomo con delicadeza la otra mano de la chica y con firmeza la guio al baño, por supuesto que Haruna lo siguió , pero lo que ninguno se esperaba era que…

El de rastas reaccionara tan rápido y con qué velocidad se acercó a los chico de nuevo y con mucha fuerza golpeo a Fubuki en el hombro haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco y con cuidado se dio media vuelta y le exclamo en tono de seriedad:

-Mira no se en que plan te estés poniendo pero sinceramente este comportamiento en el que estás me demuestra lo patético que eres y lo arrogante que te pones con los conocidos, pero a lo que a mí concierne me estás dando una mala impresión –Ante esto se dio la vuelta y exclamo divertido –Divierte jugando al papel de hermano mayor.

Ante esto Kido estalló pero simplemente no lo pudo soportar, ya que los invitados que vieron todo el "show" que se armó, comenzaron hablar de lo mal que se ponía la fiesta pero sobre todo lo patán que a veces puede ser Kido cuando se trata de su hermanita, así que con el dolor de su alma se fue a servirse un poco de ponche para relajarse un rato…

Por otro lado la pareja de hielo se dirigía con mucho cuidado a la enfermería de la fiesta (Que por supuesto era una pequeña habitación, que estaba alado del gran salón), así que una vez al llegar allí ellos simplemente preguntaron si se encontraba alguien, pero para sus sorpresa nadie los escucho así que pasaron a la habitación, una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de que realmente no se encontraba nadie, así que Fubuki le pidió a Haruna que se sentara en la camilla y el mientras buscaría unas cuantas vendas y un poco de alcohol, mientras la chica en su lugar no podía dejar de pensar en todo el relajo que se armó hace unos minutos en el baile, así que decidió mejor meditar la forma en Fubuki la defendió, en la manera en que se opuso a su hermano, en que era la única persona que la había defendido así, y sin querer se empezó a sonrojar demasiado…

-Haruna. Tienes fiebre –Le pregunto Fubuki a la aludida

-No, no es eso –Exclamo la chica

Ante esto Fubuki se preocupó y con gentiliza toco la frente de la chica y con mucha dulzura le dijo: -Al parecer creo que es un poco

Pero por parte de la chica esto hizo que se sonrojara más y más así que en un movimiento rápido intento pararse y al momento de pararse tocó con mucha fuerza la espalda del chico, y por ende se pasó a caer, pero el chico en un movimiento rápido sujeto a la chica.

Ante esto ambos cruzaron miradas, y por ende ambos se sonrojaron, pero el chico comenzó a ver en los hermosos ojos azules de la chica ese pequeño pero extraño brillo que emitían como si lo hipnotizara y comenzó a mirar a la chica de la misma forma…

Por su parte Haruna estaba hechizada de la forma en la que la comenzaba a ver Fubuki a ella, le encantaban sus ojos ya que denotaban una enorme y profunda forma de ser de él y eso le encantaba, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y comenzó a acercarse al chico, pero estaba a unos instantes de su cara cuando sintió algo tibio en sus manos así que instantáneamente se retiró del acto y grito:

-Fubuki, ¡Estás sangrando, dios mío!, ¡Mira cómo estás!

A lo que Fubuki, dejo escapar un pequeño: - ¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?

-Que no ves que estás sangrando y mucho ¡ve tu espalda! –Exclamo asustada Haruna

A lo que Fubuki reviso cuidadosamente su espalda y sintió sangre así que solo exclamo: -¿Qué te refieres a esto? –Ante esto le enseño sangre de su mano –Pero si esto no es nada más que un rasguño

Ante eso la chica "Exploto": -como te atreves si quiera a decir eso, no ves cómo estás, deberías tener más cuidado, en que pensabas –Ante esto Fubuki se sentó en la camilla y le dijo:

-En primera pensaba en ti, y solo en ti, y a mí me interesa que estuvieras bien, y si el costo de eso es que este así con gusto lo volverá hacer…

Pero eso a Haruna la tomó por sorpresa porque no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero sin embargo ella ante esto se congelo por lo que estaba sucediendo, Fubuki se levantó rápidamente de la camilla y sin decir nada se acercó a la chica y rápidamente la tomo por la mejilla y con cuidado le susurro: -Pequeña a mí me asusto, pensar que te estaba lastimando tu hermano el brazo, pero sin embargo solo me interesas, tú y solamente tú y para mi… -En ese momento miró a los ojos de la peli-azul –está es la única forma de decirte lo siento por ti.

En ese momento el chico se besó a Haruna con delicadeza, pero la chica por su parte esteba en shock, ya que para ella ese era su primer beso y eso la tomó por sorpresa, así que en los siguientes minutos ella no se movió porque podía sentir con mucha claridad todo el amor que intentaba transmitir Fubuki con sus labios.

Pero como todo lo bueno acaba, en cuestión de minutos el chico rompió el enlace y dijo nerviosamente:

-Haruna, comprendo perfectamente si no quieres ver, o me tienes que dar una cachetada o incluso si quieres llamar a tu hermano para que acabe conmigo, lo entenderé no pondré resistencia para que lo que decidas -ante esto el cerro lo ojos en espera de lo que haría Haruna.

Pero por su parte Haruna sonrió y se dejó llevar con sus sentimientos, y beso a Fubuki como si no hubiera mañana con una delicadeza muy de ella y con mucho cuidado intento devolverle al chico lo que hace unos minutos ella había sentido.

Pero ahora el que no sabía que hacer era el pobre de Fubuki, ya que eso era exactamente lo contrario a lo que se esperaba. Sin embargo después de unos minutos la chica rompió la unión y el chico estaba en shock, no se movía ni hablaba

-Ha… ru… na… -Es lo único que pudo balbucear el chico.

Porque después de unos instantes comenzó a ver a la pobre chica llorando.

-Pero Haruna, dime porque lloras –pregunto el chico mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de la chica

-Es que no lo puedo creer –Dijo la chica –Es que enserio no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de mí, de una chica que no tiene un buen atractivo físico, que tiene un hermano sobreprotector dispuesto a matar, pero lo más importante que no sabe ni siquiera como portarse a la altura de las cosas –En eso ella agacha su cabeza y se tapa con las dos manos mientras su llanto aumenta.

Ante esto Fubuki, la abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-Escucha Haruna eres la persona más linda que he conocido, enserio sinceramente me enamora a primera vista de ti pero lo que más me enamoro fue tu forma de ser, algo que sin duda me volvió loco y sin embargo aunque tengas un hermano sobreprotector dispuesto a matar –Soltó un pequeña risa –Yo siempre te salvare de él y te cuidare –ante esto el chico dejo de abrazarla y con su pañuelo comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la chica

-Fubuki, enserio yo también te amo como no tienes ideas –Alcanzó a susurrar Haruna ya que un dedo de Fubuki es sus labios la hizo guardar silencio

-Enserio hermosa no llores más, yo solo te quiero amar –Sentencio él joven y con cuidado le hablo – ¿HHaa-ruuu-nnaa qui-zie-ras ser-ser… mi… no-viaaaa? –Ante esto él pensó que era mejor prepararse de nuevo, así que se arrodillo y le volvió a preguntar: -Haruna la chica más hermosa que he conocido, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

La chica por supuesto al escuchar esa proposición de esa manera dejo mostrar una enorme sonrisa y con su labios lo beso y mientras lo besaba –Sí, claro que si acepto ser tu novia –Ante esto prolongo el beso hasta que el chico se detuvo

-Antes de seguir con esto, quisiera curar a mi hermosa novia su mano, porque quisiera volver a verla bien –Se rio el chico

-¿Pero porque?, si ya ni me duele –Exclamo la chica, y se estaba tocando la mano cuando –Hay cuanto duele

-Te lo dije, no te quieras hacer la fuerte –Exclamo el chico

-Yo la fuerte –Dijo divertida la chica –Y con esto toco ligeramente la espalda de su novio, ante esto el chico…

-No toques por allí, que por allí eso duele –Dijo calmadamente el chico

-¿No que eso era un rasguño?, ves yo te tengo que curar –Ante esto la chica le dio un último beso y se preparaba para curarlo hasta que fue parada por el chico

-Te tengo que curar primero yo –Dijo Fubuki –Si no lo hiciera que clase de novio sería yo.

Ante esto la chica lo pensó mucho y accedió a dejarse curar por su novio mientras entre el feliz curaba con mucha dedicación a su novia, mientras lo hacia ellos soltaban una o que otra risa mientras la luna era la única testigo de la escena…

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile Endo bailaba alegremente al son de **Enrique Iglesias – Cuándo me enamoro (Ft. Juan Luis Guerra), **estaba muy contento con Natsumi, hasta que sin querer escucho…

-Porterito eres muy buen bailador –Dijo Natsumi

Ante esto paro en seco el baile y le pregunto a Natsumi -¿Me dijiste porterito?

-Yo no te dije nada, yo solo exclame que eres muy buen bailador –Se defendió la pelirroja

-Enserio, lo escuche perfectamente –Alego el chico

-Mira Endo, cálmate y enserio, creo que necesitas un poco de aire que te parece si vas por un momento a la terraza (Un pequeño balcón con flores y unas bancas con unas estatuas muy bella adornándolo), mientras yo te traigo un poco de ponche ¿Te parece? –Dijo con una sonrisa aunque la máscara la tapara, sus ojos denotaban ese hermoso brillo.

Pero eso a Endo más le preocupo, así que hizo caso a la sugerencia de Natsumi y salió, al salir por un momento en la terraza pudo ver al astro lunar en su mejor esplendor, dando claramente una hermosa vista hacia el estanque, así que tomo una rosa de los arbustos y con mucho cuidado se sentó en una de la bancas y comenzó a pensar:

**Pensamiento De Endo:**

-¿Cómo es posible que esa chica tenga el mismo nombre que mi antigua novia?, y ¿Por qué baila igual que ella?, ¿Por qué se parece mucho a ella?, Dime dios que está pasando, explícamelo –Grito exaltado

Pensó por un momento más…

…Después de unos segundo más:

-Necesito respuestas y las necesito en este momento –Dijo decidido

**Fin Del Pensamiento De Endo:**

Después de decir eso el chico se relajó y comenzó a mirar la rosa que tenía entre sus manos y después de unos breves momentos, dijo sin pensar:

-Se parece a ti linda

Ante eso escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, se levantó y pudo ver que se trataba de Natsumi, con su ponche en la mano estaba como pensando algo y cuando llegó hasta Endo grito:

-Que bella Rosa, esa es mi flor Favorita

Ante esto Endo pensó:

**-esa es la flor favorita de mi ex-novia**

Ante eso Natsumi la tomo de las manos de Endo y comenzó a olerla (Dejo asentado el ponche a un lado), y después de unos instantes la coloco en su cabello

**Pero eso a Endo lo recordó a una escena pasada, la vez que conoció a su amor de su vida:**

**Flash Back:**

Era un día hermoso En Inazuma Town, y cierto chico con una bandana en la cabeza y 16 años camina por la acera su idea para ese día era caminar hasta la cancha de la ciudad para jugar un partido amistoso en contra de una preparatorio local, y al llegar pudo comprobar que no había nadie, obviamente por que el llego una hora antes que empezara el partido, y lo hizo con la idea de calentar un poco, y así se puso a correr por la cancha, después unas flexiones y hasta unas lagartijas, que para no presumir lo hizo todo eso en tan solo unos minutos y él ni sudaba ninguna gota, así que lo único que le faltaba era tirar contra una pared una y otra vez y parar los tiros, estaba tan entretenido en eso, que cuando un tiro fue demasiado potente que fue a volar lejos…

-Dios mío tengo que mejorar mis patadas –Se dijo a sí mismo el chico.

Ante esto el salió corriendo en dirección al balón, al llegar pudo ver el balón que había aterrizado a un lado de una joven pelirroja que estaba sentada en un prado lleno de rosas y otras flores, se veía muy feliz, y el sin pensarlo se limitó a observarla por un tiempo…

La chica por su parte olía y jugaba con los pétalos de las flores, se ponía hacer coronas de flores y después tomó con delicadeza una rosa y como si las espinas no le lastimaran la coloco a un lado de su oreja, adornando su hermosa cabellera, y ante esto se sorprendió que un chico la estuviera observando, así que lo pensó por un momento y se arrodillo y tomó el balón y se dirigió al chico y le dijo:

-¿Es tuyo este balón? –dijo mostrando una sonrisa y sus ojos denotaban un hermoso brillo que atonto al chico

-Si… Es… mío –tartamudeó el chico, ya que la chica era muy hermosa, así que se presentó –Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, y el tuyo, ¿Cuál es?

-Mi nombre es Natsumi Raimon, mucho gusto y con ello le dio la mano

Por su parte el chico hizo lo mismo y al cruzar sus manos sintieron cada quien una pequeña sensación que por parte de ambos no habían sentido, así solo se sonrojaron y terminaron el contacto.

-Creo que me tengo que ir -dijo Endo rascándose su nuca con nerviosismo

-Que tan pronto –Dijo la chica

-Si es que verás, tengo un partido en unos minutos –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa –Y pues tengo que por terear, pero el partido es aquí cerca

-De acuerdo lo entiendo –Dijo la chica

Así se pasó el resto del día Endo estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo en la portería evitando que cualquier balón entrara. Lo que no se esperaba era que la chica pelirroja lo estuviera apoyando en las gradas gritando su nombre dándole los ánimos que necesitaba, siendo incondicional, así que después del partido con un resultado: El Raimon: 5 Otro: 0, así quedo el marcador, y los amigos de Endo le dijeron que eran las 5 de la tarde así que por que no van a celebrar en un lugar de por allá, pero él le dijo:

-no, por ahora no Someoka

-De acuerdo Endo –Dijo el chico peli rosa

Por su parte él se dirigió a las gradas donde estaba la chica y la saludo.

Ella por su parte le dijo un pequeño hola y comenzaron a platicar, después de unos minutos ella sugirió:

-Qué te parece si caminamos por un rato

-De acuerdo Señorita Raimon –Dijo el Chico

-¿No me digas así, de acuerdo? –Dijo la pelirroja –Solo dime Natsumi

-Si lo haré "Natsumi" –Agradeció el chico

Y así se la pasaron todo el resto del día hablando y discutiendo hasta que se hizo de noche y el chico la dejo en su casa, pero eso se volvió una costumbre, pero eso ya es otra historia…

**Final Del Flash Back**

-Natsumi, ¿Por qué te pones así esa rosa? –Pregunto el castaño

-Es que así me gusta desde pequeña así me gusta andar y aparte mi ex-novio me dijo que me veo más hermosa –Se rio -¿No lo crees?

-Claro y tiene toda la razón –Se puso serio –Te ves hermosa -Ante esto sentó junto a ella

La chica rápidamente le pregunto:

-Dime ¿Por qué has estado serio desde que me viste?

-Es que me recuerdas a mi ex-novia –Comenzó a lagrimar –Y pues se parece a ti en mucho y pues… -Exclamo el chico como un susurro

-¿La sigues queriendo? –Pregunto la chica

-Claro que sí y más que mi propia vida, aunque me allá echo mucho daño –Dijo el chico

-Pues –Solo eso alcanzó a decir la chica ya que se medió bajo la máscara y beso con ternura al chico.

Así estuvieron durante un largo rato, hasta que el chico reacciono y con lentitud se separó bruscamente y al hacer eso la máscara de la chica se cayó por completo dejando al descubierto su rostro…

Endo con lágrimas en sus ojos alcanzo a decir:

-¡¿Natsumi?!...

_**BUENO LOS TENGO QUE DEJAR CON LA DUDA, PERO SIGAN LEYENDO Y SABRAN LO QUE PASARA. HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC…**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: _**Magi-chan98**__**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **_**angylopez, y dragonsoul** _**, **_porque enserio perdónenme lo lamento y enserio gomen.

**Sin más las canción de: Enrique Iglesias Ft Juan Luis Guerra – Cuando me Enamoro no es mío. Espero que les haya gustado **

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
